


Training the stud

by Aguna91



Category: DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Cowgirl, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: “There is problem”, began Dick slowly, “the last time I rode you, I orgasmed before you.So, you put your hands on my hips and used me like a sextoy.”“I remember it”, answered the other with an arrogant grin.Moments like these he didn’t know whenever to punch or to kiss him....No being used as a toy by somehow who knew how to do it properly was one of Dick’s guilty pleasures.But the damn man’s arrogance could make his blood boil.By the end of their game the mercenary would choke on it.





	Training the stud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don’t own

\--- Dick’s pov ---

Warm steam entered the bedroom as Dick left the bathroom with a towel on his shoulders.  
To his surprise he wasn’t alone.  
There on his king-size bed, atop of the thick blanket, laid his partner.  
Unhurried the younger man stared to dry his long black hair with the towel, fully aware of the eye that watched his every movement.  
He had still adrenalin to burn and just found the perfect way to do it.

“I’m going to ride you cowgirl style”, Dick stated, half hoping Slade might challenge him, so they could have a little play fight as foreplay, but the amused smirk was welcomed, too.

“Do as you wish”, replied the older man easily.

The acrobat couldn’t help himself as he analyzed the situation.  
Slade hadn’t been here for long, there had been no trace of the man as the hero had entered his shower.  
Furthermore, he was still dressed in his undercover clothing.  
Some Shirt and trousers slightly too big for his frame, so he could easily hide smaller weapons and usually either a fake eye or sunglasses to hide the missing one.  
Just another big guy in a crowd, nothing special.  
At least he had the time to get eye-patch or throw the sunglasses away.  
Which meant he got comfortable, the weapons were probably somewhere safely tucked away, too.

“Enjoying the view?”, teased Slade as his own eye roamed shamelessly over the nude form of his partner.

Yet the little nudge to get started was like a blazing matchstick.  
As much as he enjoyed it when the older man took care of him and his needs, he was still a fighter in his own rights.  
The thought of dominating his older lover for once, was suddenly very arousing.

“There is problem”, began Dick slowly, “the last time I rode you, I orgasmed before you.  
So, you put your hands on my hips and used me like a sextoy.”

“I remember it”, answered the other with an arrogant grin.

Moments like these he didn’t know whenever to punch or to kiss him.  
Instead he forced himself to remain calm, like a predator approaching his prey.

That Slade had lasted longer than him wasn’t the issue.  
It was something they had acknowledged in their sexual relationship from the beginning.  
Slade was older and could last longer, while Dick could faster recover.

Nor did the hero dislike being treated like a toy.  
As strong hands took his hips and pushed him up and done on the hard cock inside him.  
As the continued hits on his prostate turned into a cocktail of pleasure and pain.  
As the pain caused from being forced over his physical limits launched a rush of endorphin and pride like a pavlovian reflex, burned-in through years of training to grow stronger and better.  
As Slade had cursed and praised him for feeling so incredibly tight and had pounded desperately into him.  
No being used as a toy by somehow who knew how to do it properly was one of Dick’s guilty pleasures.

But the damn man’s arrogance could make his blood boil.  
By the end of their game the mercenary would choke on it.

“So, this time I’m going to tie you down”, finished the hero as he looked down on the man on his bed, silently daring him to protest.

“As I already said, do as you wish”, consented Slade haughtily, but the intense look in his eye betrayed his own eagerness for their little power play.

“If I do something you don’t like, just say ‘Rose’”, with that Dick broke the atmosphere and got an honest smile in return.  
Slade had chosen the name of his daughter as safe word, because for him there nothing worse than the thought of his girl catching him in such an act.  
Dick had agreed, for him the name of a flower was nothing he would say in a passionate moment.  
That there was a close friend with the same name wasn’t really on the forefront of his mind.

“I trust you”, vocalized the other and for a second the hero wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to show him how much these words meant to him.  
To just curl up in those strong arms which could make him feel safe and cared for…

Yet the adrenalin wouldn’t let him, so he slowly walked around the expensive wooden bed towards his nightstand.  
Another ridiculous expensive piece, however Alfred had insisted and given him a voucher for furniture for his first flat.  
One just didn’t argue with Agent A, everyone in his family knew and accepted it.

It had three drawers.  
The first one had various items like communicators, disinfectants, handkerchiefs and bandages.  
Everything for the modern hero to treat his own injuries.  
The second was for guests, either his partner, family or a friend who used his apartment to spend the night or more there.  
A night of cuddling could be a blessing for a tired soul and Dick’s flat was the easiest way to get it.  
The third drawer was special, it wasn’t a dumping ground for everyday items.  
In the third drawer were his own sextoys.

Carelessly he laid the towel on the nightstand, his hair finally dry, and opened the drawer.  
He heard the shift besides him as Slade watched with interest what he would use.

Five black silk scarfs, a long thin stick made of lilac plastic with a tip that looked like an egg, a simple blue vibrator, a normal red ball gag, a red spider gag, a short strap of soft black leather with a silver buckle, a normal medium sized dildo, two paddles one with a few holes on the hitting surface, a ring entirely out of soft plastic with a sphere on the top of it, a small green bullet connected to a cord with a remote, various bottle of lubricant and hygienic tissues for the genital area. 

Dick carefully took out four of the black silk scarfs.  
While he enjoyed bondage in his line of work it wouldn’t be good to get aroused in certain situations.  
Which is why he only used silk for sexual purposes, a small trick to condition himself.  
Considering Slade worked in the same line, the silk should lessen the danger of an accidental anxiety attack.

As he turned towards the mercenary he noticed a small problem.  
The man was still dressed.  
Should he order him to undress or do it himself?  
Did he to?  
As Slade had used him like doll with a warm and tight hole, shouldn’t he just bother with his lover’s cock?  
A large and warm dildo for him to use as much as he desired?  
But a dildo couldn’t come…

An unusual nasty grin spread across the acrobat’s lips as he had finally figured out how he could gain the upper hand in their game.  
Without losing eye contact he reached for another object, a short strap of soft black leather with a silver buckle, an expensive and very good cockring.

“Can’t ride my stud without a saddle, can I? “, asked Dick slowly as his fingers played with the leather.  
As much as he liked the idea of seeing Slade truly desperate for once, he still needed that man’s consent.

“For the third time, ‘do as you wish’.”, answered the other confidently and Dick’s smile became a little softer.  
Of course, Slade wouldn’t refuse such an open challenge, they were too alike in such matters sometimes.  
He also took a new bottle of lube, a pack of hygienic tissues as well as the dildo and put the items besides Slade’s left side.

“Spread your arms above your head”, ordered the hero while he took the two black silk scarfs in his right hand.  
He bent his left knee on the bed, spread his right leg across Slade and settled comfortably on his stomach.  
A stud mounted, waiting for a ride to see who was in charge.

Cautiously he leaned over Slade’s head as he fastened his wrists to the two bedposts above his head.  
It couldn’t be too tight, yet he wanted him to stay where he was, a difficult task for one who was used to handcuffs.  
The slight pain as teeth dug into his nude skin surprised him so much that a slight gasp escaped his lips.

Dick looked away from his mission down to a smugly grinning Slade.  
Well, if the man wanted to play dirty, they would.  
Instead of directly reacting he finished his task and placed both hands before him on Slade’s stomach.  
With practiced ease the acrobat shifted his weight to his hands as his legs rose in the air above him.  
He gave Slade an impish grin as he felt the eight-pack under him flex to make him loose his balance.  
Unbothered he walked a half circle with his hands and dropped his legs down again.  
An amused snort showed that his stud thought that he was showing off.  
As punishment he dug his knees into Slade’s tights.

“Spread your legs”, ordered Dick and the other readily complied.  
Unnecessarily he moved his whole body as he fastened his ankles towards the other bedposts, wriggling his bare ass right in view of his partner.

As if he was alone the hero started to spread a little of the lube on the dildo and pushed it into himself.  
Still at ease, he walked on his knees upwards on Slade, so that his ass was right in front of his face and Dick could easily reach the man’s cock with his mouth.

Ever the showoff the acrobat opened the fly of the older man’s trousers with his teeth and watched pleased as his cock bulged visibly in his underwear.  
Already slightly hard thanks to his performance.  
Gently he started push the trousers and underwear with one hand down while the other continued to move the dildo in a slow pace.

He was rewarded with a low groan and watched as Slade’s legs shifted slightly under him.  
His cock searching for friction.  
Teasingly Dick kissed the tip of his cock before he swallowed it without further preparation.

Caught off guard a low groan escaped Slade and the hero smirked around the large cock in his mouth.  
Once the mercenary was sufficiently hard he reached for the cockring and fastened it on his partner’s penis.  
Satisfied with his work the acrobat rose from his sitting position and stood up on the bed.  
Unhurriedly Dick jumped of the bed and took the dildo out of his body and cleaned the object with a hygienic wipe before he put it back into the drawer.  
Gleefully the acrobat closed his eyes while he turned towards his partner.

Slade laid there, his limbs bounds to each bedpost and his erect dick on display for him to play with.  
His own personal sexdoll. The other was hardly unaffected, anticipation made the one hypnotic eye practically glow and Dick couldn’t help himself, he just had to kiss him.  
The kiss was eagerly returned and as their tongues battelled for dominance the hero mounted his stud again.

Almost unwilling Dick broke the kiss as he lifted his ass and sunk done on his partner’s cock.  
The lube and light stretching hadn’t really prepared him for, yet he enjoyed the slight burn as the too big object entered him.  
The leather on the base of it made it feel slightly differently and remained him of the power he had over his lover.

Without any further foreplay the hero started to ride his stud in a fast pace.  
For one he was tired of their foreplay while he also acknowledged that a cockring could damage once genitals if it wasn’t removed within a certain timeframe.  
Only the sound of flesh hitting flesh and his gasps and moans filled the room.

\--- Slade’s pov ---

He bit his own tongue as Dick rode his cock in a fast pace.  
The beautiful nude body of his lover bounced with every movement and the pretty cock left squirts of precum on his shirt.  
The confident, playful grin remained Slade of the first time he had seen his little bird fighting others and aroused him even more.  
He wanted to kiss him until he was breathless, corner him until Robin could focus on nothing but him.  
Force him to be as focused on him, as the mercenary was already on him.  
His balls tightened, not yet fully ready to come, but a few drops of his seed would already be spent, if it wasn’t for that damn ring.

Why was he even in such a situation?  
He had returned from a job to his own safehouse, put his weapons and fake eye away, before he had left to visit his partner.  
Dick always welcomed him with open arms and even when the acrobat wasn’t in his flat, the sheets with the smell of his lover still soothed him.  
That he would be used like this wasn’t what he had expected, yet he played along.  
Cowgirl was one of his favorite positions.  
Either he could watch his partner’s face as he came undone on his cock buried inside him, or watch das perfect ass bounce on him and watch his fingers bruise the soft skin as he forced the hero to keep moving.  
Right now, the more dominant side of his partner amused him somewhat and he knew that he had to give him a little power occasionally if he wanted to keep him.  
The illusion of power and freedom to make sure his bird remained happily in his grasp.  


Yet even his self-control and attempt to distract himself with a little pain couldn’t help him anymore.  
The heat, the snug tightness, the sight and constant friction finally made him loose control and he started to moan wantonly.  
A victorious grin played on Dick’s lips.  
Sweat had given his skin an unearthly glow and his cock was leaking even more cum on his shirt.  
His nipples were erect, and Slade wanted to bite them to make that grin disappear.  
Give that pretty cock a hard squeeze so that he could feel how it felt.  
But he could nothing but moan in tandem with his partner.  
He was close, so close and the cockring became painful as he couldn’t release the squirts of precum.

The moans grew heavier and the cockring became a real torture device as Robin grew more frantic in his movements, displaying that he was close to his own climax.  
How often had Slade masturbated to image of Robin playing with himself and now here he was, getting a free show and stimulation, yet he couldn’t come.  
The hard friction without a rhythm he could get used to made it all the worse/better.

His shirt was fully ruined as Dick sprayed his cum on it and gave him a content smile.  
Yet he continued to milk his cock as the tight hole clenched around his cock once again without a real rhythm as he recovered from his own orgasm.  
The need to come grew more intense, he wanted, no needed to come.  
His whole body grew tense as it unconsciously prepared for a fight, the wooden bedposts would be easy enough the break.

But before he could lose his mind to the red haze the heat suddenly disappeared.  
Robin had risen from his cock and soothingly stroked the inside of his right thigh.

“You did well”, complimented the younger man and Slade felt a sudden spark of pleasure.  
A hygienic wipe was for a moment on his cock, followed by an eager mouth.  
Finally, his partner unfasted the cockring and he came in one violent shot, which the other eagerly swallowed.

Suddenly very tired he barely noticed as Dick unfastened his limbs and laid down next to him.  
“Thank you, for today”, added Robin and Slade gave a tired smile.

His smile turned into a frown as he felt hands softly massaging his cock.

“Just making sure nothing was damaged”, explained the acrobat and he felt a sudden warm in him.

“I’m fine”, replied the mercenary, softer than he had intended to do.  
For a moment he could close his eye…


End file.
